Herzbeben
by ChloeSnape
Summary: Edward verbringt eine Nacht zuhause, nachdem er beinahe Bella gegenueber seine Kotrolle verloren hat...SongFic


Das ist meine erste Twilight-FF. Ich dachte ich beginne mit einer OS. Und da ich mir die Vorstellung an dieser Idee weiterzuarbeiten gefaellt, wird das eine **Trilogie**.

Dazu am Ende mehr!

Dislaimer: Mir gehoeren weder die Rechte an _Twilight_, noch an dem Song _Herzbeben_ von _Pur. _Ich leihe mir nur beides aus und verdiene auch kein Geld an dieser Story.

Diese Story wurde Beta-gelesen!

* * *

Edward lies sich auf seine Couch fallen. Er beschloss die Nacht zur Abwechslung einmal zuhause zu verbringen. Nicht, dass ihm dies leicht gefallen wäre. Und genau darin bestand das Problem: Es war beinahe unmöglich nicht zu gehen.

Auch wenn Bella seinen Antrag angenommen hatte und der Termin der Hochzeit mit rasender Geschwindigkeit näher rückte - sie erinnerte Edward immer wieder daran, dass er ihr auch etwas 'schuldete'.

_Nach all dem Ab und Auf _

_hätte ich langsam doch geglaubt, _

_dass ein bisschen Weisheit mich beschützt _

_doch danach siehts nicht aus. _

Er war gerade erst vom Jagen wieder gekommen und hatte Bella besucht. Sie saß mit Alice und Charlie in der Küche und besprach kleinere Hochzeitsdetails. Oder viel mehr: Alice sprach und Charlie nickte stauend, während Bella ihren Kopf wiederholt auf den Küchentisch hämmerte.Sie trug eine weiße Bluse und eine Jeans...nichts, was ihn mehr hätte reizen sollen als sonst. Aber ihr Haar... Es kam selten vor, dass sie ihr Haar zusammen band.

Dementsprechend fasziniert war Edward von der für sie untypischen Hochsteckfrisur die ihren Nacken und Hals komplett freilegte. Ihr Duft war so stärker als üblich. Und es frustrierte Edward. Es frustrierte ihn, dass es ihn wieder hungrig machte.

Er seufzte laut und konnte Alice's Grinsen foermlich hören. Bella und Charlie schienen allerdings überrascht ihn auf einmal dort stehen zu sehen und Bella sprang sofort auf, um sich flehend in seine Arme zu werfen.

"Edward, tu etwas! Deine Schwester ist besessen!", rief sie und ihr Puls ging schneller, als er seine Arme um ihre Mitte schlung.

_Du bringst mich durcheinander _

_lässt mich los, hältst mich zurück _

_jede Logik macht sich aus dem Staub _

_für ein paar Tropfen Glück. _

"Aah, Bella, nun übertreib mal nicht. Du lässt es klingen, als handle es sich um deine Beerdigung und nicht deine Hochzeit!", meinte Charlie kopfschüttelnd.

Etwas an dem Kommentar ließ Edward erschaudern und Bella blickte ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

Alice runzelte die Stirn und stapelte die Kataloge und Zeitschriften zusammen die sie mitgebracht hatte. "Ist schon in Ordnung, Charlie. Ich kann sie verstehen. Manchmal brennt es einfach mit mir durch. Ich werde jetzt erstmal wieder nach Hause fahren.

Wir können schliesslich nicht das Brautkleid aussuchen, wenn Edward dabei ist.", sagte sie lächelnd und verabschiedete sich.

"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte die Planung nicht unterbrechen.", entschuldigte er sich, nachdem seine Alice gegangen war.

Charlie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte: "Alice ist ein tolles Mädchen, aber ich gebe zu, sie hat auch mir heute ein wenig Angst gemacht. Ich glaube eine Pause von dem ganzen Planungsstress tut uns allen gut." Danach verließ er das Haus um seinen guten Freund Billy zu besuchen.

In der Sekunde in der die Tür ins Schloss fiel drehte sich Bella um und fragte: "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Ihre Augen waren voll Sorge und ihre Hand lag beruhigend auf seinem Arm.

_Lass mich meine Ängste in deinem Blick verlieren. _

Edward lächelte wieder und nickte. Sie entspannte sich wieder und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

"Gut, für einen Moment hatte ich wirklich Angst.", gestand sie und er lehnte sich runter um sie zu küssen.

_Lass uns zittern, wohlig schaudern und vibrieren. _

Er fühlte wie ihre Knie zitterten und verstärkte seinen Griff um ihre Taille. Ihr Duft stieg ihm mit einer Intesität in die Nase, dass seine Vernunft ihm riet nicht mehr zu atmen. Aber alles andere in ihm schrie danach in diesem Parfüm zu baden und sich einfach fallen zu lassen.

_Du bist wie ein Herzbeben _

_erschütterst bis ins Mark. _

_Bin irritiert, verlegen doch jetzt erst recht ganz stark. _

_Du bist wie ein Herzbeben _

_tief und mitten drin _

_Ich will dich erleben wenn das allerletzte Eis zerspringt. _

Was ihn rettete war Bellas Lunge, die nach Sauerstoff bettelte. Schwer atmend lösten sie sich voneinander und sie musterte ihn genauer.

"Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren möchte, aber ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie ihn lächelnd.

"Ja, wieso fragst du?"

Bella lachte leise und entgegnete: "Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich einen Kuss unterbrechen musste."

Er zuckte amüsiert mit den Schultern, küsste ihre Stirn und sagte: "Ich dachte ich teste deine Ausdauer. Nichts weiter."

"Achso!" Sie glaubte ihm kein Wort.

_Ich weiss doch sonst genau was mich warum wozu führt. _

_Ja, ich bin doch sonst so furchtbar schlau und indirekt berührt, _

_doch du kannst hemmlungslos so ganz nah an mich ran. _

Wenig später waren sie in ihrem Zimmer. Bella lag auf ihrem Bauch und las ein Buch während Edward eine der CD's einlegte die er ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Ein paar Minuten verbrachten sie in angenehmen Schweigen und lauschten der Musik bis Bella wieder auf das bevorstehende Ereignis zu sprechen kam.

"Hast du rausgefunden wie viele Einladungen Alice verschickt hat?"

Er hatte vorgehabt Jasper danach zu fragen aber Alice hatte es gesehen.

"Mir scheint Alice hat Jasper mit ihrem Ehrgeiz angesteckt. Er ist mit in die Planungen eingeweiht und hat strickte Anweisungen uns kein einziges Detail zu verraten."

Bella stöhnte in ihr Kissen. "Noch ungefähr 30 Tage bis zum D-Day. Und alles was ich bis jetzt weiß ist, dass Charlie mich zum Altar führen wird und ich am Ende Isabella Cullen heißen werde."

"Es sind um genau zu sein 28 Tage und 11 Stunden bis zu unserer Hochzeit. Und was ist so schlimm an meinem Namen?", neckte er sie.

"Du weisst was ich meine! Ich habe nichts gegen deinen Namen und ich freu mich mittlerweile auch schon darauf deine Frau zu werden. Ich kann mich auch noch mit dem Bild von Alice als Wedding-Planer anfreunden. Aber ich mag keine Überraschungen! Und überhaupt, wieso..."

Edward hatte dieses Gespräch schon zahllose Male mit ihr geführt und es machte ihm jedes Mal Spaß sie mit Kleinigkeiten zu ärgern. Er wusste schließich, dass sie sich tatsächlich auf den Tag freute und sie genau wie er die Tage und Stunden bis zur Trauung zählte.

Aber heute konnte er kaum einen klaren Gedanken in ihrer Gegenwart fassen. Und er wusste, dass er etwas unternehmen musste. Am Ende landeten sie nämlich generell in ihrem Bett, Seite an Seite und die Lust auf ihrer beider Stirnen geschrieben.

_Fühl mich wehrlos; du ahnst, dass ich so nicht von dir lassen kann. _

_Treib mich in den Wahnsinn aber treib mich nicht zu weit. _

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er so in Gedanken war, bevor er von einem Buch angegriffen wurde. Bella sass auf der Bettkante. "Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

"Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?", fragte er beschämt.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf die Tür. "Charlie ist wieder zuhause."

"Oh! Dann mache ich mich wohl besser auf den Weg." Sie standen beide auf und gingen zur Tür.

Bella hielt ihn zurück und nahm ihn in den Arm. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Hals und atmete noch einmal tief ein.

_Oder bitte doch ein kleines Stück zu weit. _

_Du bist wie ein Herzbeben _

_erschütterst bis ins Mark. _

_Bin irritiert, verlegen doch jetzt erst recht ganz stark. _

_Du bist wie ein Herzbeben _

_tief und mitten drin _

_Ich will dich erleben wenn das allerletzte Eis zerspringt. _

Plötzlich fühlte er sich eingeengt, so als würden die Wände um sie herum näher kommen und ihm jede Fluchtmöglichkeit verbieten.

_Wenn es zerspringt _

_Bis es zerspringt _

Er bemerkte wie er sie fester an sich zog und sich auf ihren Puls konzentrierte. Etwas in ihm erwachte. Etwas Dunkles.

_Spürst du das Beben, den Puls des Lebens? _

_Spürst du das Beben, den Puls des Lebens? _

_Du bist wie ein Herzbeben _

_erschütterst bis ins Mark. _

_Bin irritiert, verlegen doch jetzt erst recht ganz stark. _

_Du bist wie ein Herzbeben _

_tief und mitten drin _

_Ich will dich erleben wenn das allerletzte Eis zerspringt. _

"Edward?", flüsterte Bella und rettete damit wahrscheinlich ihr Leben. Edward stieß sich von ihr und war in der nächsten Sekunde so weit weg von ihr wie das Zimmer es ihm erlaubte.

"Oh, mein Gott, Bella. Es tut mir so leid.", keuchte er und versuchte wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Das Dunkle ihn ihm wurde schwächer, aber er wollte kein Risiko mehr eingehen.

Sie war für einen Moment verwirrt aber dann verstand sie und griff sich ins Haar. Sie zog eine Klammer raus und lies ihr Haar auf ihre Schultern fallen.

Edward nickte. "Danke. Ich glaube es ist besser wenn ich nach Hause fahre."

Das hörte sie nicht gerne, nickte aber dennoch. Ein trauriger Ausdruck versteckte das Lächeln das er sonst so gerne an ihr sah.

_Du bist wie ein Herzbeben _

_erschütterst bis ins Mark. _

_Bin irritiert, verlegen doch jetzt erst recht ganz stark. _

_Du bist wie ein Herzbeben _

_tief und mitten drin _

Alice kam ihm entgegen, als er seinen Volvo in der Garage parkte. "Es geht ihr gut. Sie gibt sich selbst die Schuld, aber du wirst das wieder ändern, wenn du mit ihr redest.", versicherte sie ihm mit einem aufbauenden Lächeln.

"Danke, Alice."

Und nun saß er in seinem Zimmer und hatte sich wieder so weit im Griff, dass er sein Handy rausholen und eine Nummer wählen konnte. Nach dem zweiten Klingeln hob sie auch schon ab.

"Bella? Dein Ladegerät ist in deiner Nachttischschublade. Schliess dein Handy an." Eine Pause entstand und Edward lehnte sich zurück. "Geschafft? Gut, und jetzt hör bitte auf zu weinen. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Am anderen Ende wurde es leiser und Edward lächelte. "Ich liebe dich auch."

_Ich will dich erleben wenn das allerletzte Eis zerspringt._

_THE END_

Was ich jetzt noch geplant habe ist jeweils ein One-Shot aus Alice's und ein OS aus Bella's POV. Sagt mir was ihr zuerst haben wollt! Es wird die gleiche Situation sein...nur anders empfunden.

Okay, das war's von mir. Danke fuer's Lesen! :)


End file.
